


Third time's the Charm

by gjwandkids



Series: The Right Thing... [2]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjwandkids/pseuds/gjwandkids
Summary: Second part of The Right Thing series.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: The Right Thing... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712854
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Third time's the Charm

‘ _Third time’s the charm_ ’ Thought Claire as she touched the stones.

There was nothing charming about the experience she decided, lying on the ground trying to catch her breath. It seemed to Claire that every time she went through the stones it was more painful.

‘ _I wonder if that’s what the screaming voices are? People that tried to go through too many times and got trapped.'_ Claire shuddered. It didn’t matter anyway, Claire wasn’t making the journey ever again. _‘It may sound dramatic, but I’d truly rather die than do that again.’_

It had been dawn when Claire went through the stones, now it was night. ‘ _I must have been unconscious for awhile.’_ She bent over and picked up the sack containing her supplies, no easy task considering the weight in coin buried at the bottom of it.

Claire knew the way to Lallybroch from the stones. She needed to be careful not to be seen by the wrong people on her way, and Claire wasn’t exactly sure who the wrong people were.

 _‘Best to avoid everyone. If I travel at night and hide during the day, I should be able to get to Lallybroch in a week.’_ Decision made, Claire set out.

* * *

Four days later, Claire was close to Fraser lands when she stopped for the day. It took all of Claire’s willpower not to keep going. _‘I’m so close.’_ This was the time to be extra cautious Claire knew. If she was caught now…

With a sigh, Claire found a hiding spot in a thick stand of bushes. It wasn’t perfect, but hopefully she’d be able to get some sleep. Claire had found it very difficult to truly sleep, jumping awake at every noise. Wrapping her arms around the bag, Claire leaned her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

* * *

“Sssst. Mistress.” Claire startled awake, silently. A very old man was shaking her lightly and whispering. “Sssst. Mistress.” Seeing that Claire was awake, he held a finger to his lips.

“What?” Claire whispered.

The man’s face split wide into a smile. “Lady Broch Tuarach! I kent it was you. Quick, quick. There are redcoats coming down the road. They’ll find ye fer sure an ye stay here. We have ta hide ye.” This was all said in a whisper as the man took her elbow and helped Claire to her feet.

Claire wasn’t entirely sure she knew the man. He did look familiar. After a moment of indecision, Claire went with him. Either he’d hide her, or he wouldn’t. Claire couldn’t very well fight the man without the soldiers hearing.

Leading her to an ancient wagon filled with hay, the old man gestured to her. “Get ye under the straw and pull it over ye. Get to the front of the wagon mind ye, right behind the bench. That way, even if they stick their swords in the straw, they’re no likely to stick ye… ken?”

“Yes, alright.” Claire scrambled over the side of the wagon and did as the crofter instructed. The pile of straw was impressive, and at the bottom of it Claire began to feel quite claustrophobic.  
The crofter had obviously done this before though, as there was a hole in the bottom of the wagon for Claire to stick her face into so she could breathe. Claire curled on her side with her face towards the hole but not in it, and her abdomen towards the bench.

It was slow going, but at least she was still going towards Lallybroch. Claire allowed the movement of the wagon to lull her to sleep…

A shout woke her. Claire was used to waking up suddenly without moving by now, a very good thing as it turned out. Making out the distinct sounds of English accents, Claire held her breath. This was it. Either the crofter was truly a friend and would lie to them, or he was not and she would be captured.

“Halt. HALT I say.” Lieutenant George wasn’t a bad man, just tired and out of temper.

“I heard ye officer. It takes a minute for the horses ta stop walkin’ ye ken. They’re old and set in their ways, wantin’ to be home fer supper.”

“Yes. Well. Where are you headed?”

“Why up to the estate officer. The master’s stables need straw for bedding and ‘twas my turn to bring it in from the far fields.”

“I see. Who is your master then?”

“Young James Murray sir. His Da and Mam oversee it until he grows up ye ken.”

“What estate?” Another soldier asked.

“Lallybroch sir.” The English all looked at one another.

“Lallybroch. Is straw the only thing yer carrying?”

“Aye.”

“We’ll just see about that. Search the wagon.”

The crofter stood back with his cap in his hands and placidly watched as the soldiers took turns sticking their swords into the straw and stirring it up. They weren’t very tidy and some spilled out of the wagon. At this the crofter objected.

“If ye please sirs. I dinna mind ye searching, I ken that’s yer duty. But I’d be much obliged if ye didna spill the straw upon the ground so. The more I have ta put back in, the longer it’ll take me ta get home fer supper and me daughter is bringing the bairns to visit.”

The soldiers ignored him, but at a sharply worded command from the officer, they did stop throwing the straw on the ground. After several more minutes of moving straw about, they seemed satisfied that nothing but straw was in the conveyance.

The crofter didn’t say anything, just began to pick up the straw off the ground. One of the soldiers pounded on the sides of the wagon, listening. Then he looked underneath…

Claire thought she was safe. They had stopped poking at the straw, then she saw the face of a soldier staring at her from under the wagon. Claire closed her eyes, waiting for his shout.

“Well Forrester? Do you see anything underneath?” Lt. George just wanted to get back to his own supper.

“No sir. Nothing.” Claire opened her eyes and stared. The soldier, winked at her.

Forrester stood up. “All clear sir.”

“Good. Let’s move back to the garrison. I’m tired and I’d like to eat my supper while it’s still hot.”

The English moved down the road, in the opposite direction of Lallybroch, paying no heed to the crofter as he continued to pick the straw up off the ground. Once they had disappeared, he left the remaining straw and got back into the wagon. Clucking to the horses, he had them walk on.

After a few minutes, Claire could feel the wagon pick up speed. Within ten minutes, they were pulling into the yard of Lallybroch.

“Josiah Fitzgibbons, what has ye tearing inta the yard in such a hurry man?” Came Ian’s voice.

Josiah, replied softly, “I’ve a surprise for ye Mr. Murray. I must gie it ta ye in private though...ken?”

There was a long pause in which Claire was sure a silent conversation took place between the two men.

“Well then. Drive the wagon into the stables. There’s no on in there but the horses.” Claire heard Ian say at last.

Josiah did just that and then closed and bolted the door. “Master Murray. Are there any redcoats about?” Josiah looked quite serious.

“No. They were here earlier today. I dinna expect to see them again for a fortnight, seein’ as how their visits have become somewhat regular.”

“Good. Now come help me uncover her.”

“Her!? Who!?”

“The Lady Broch Tuarach. I found her sleepin in the bushes no an hour before the redcoats caught up ta me. She’s hid in the bottom of the wagon.”

Josiah and Ian made short work of scraping the straw from on top of Claire. Then she was scrambling down and threw herself into Ian’s startled arms.

“Oh Ian, thank God. I thought I’d never make it home.” Claire wasn’t really crying, it was just nerves.

Ian put her at arms length, gave her a good stare and then hugged her again. “Claire. Ye’re safe. taing do Dhia.

After hugging Ian for several moments, Claire turned to Josiah. “Thank you. Oh Thank you. I was sure I’d get caught before I could come home.”

“Dinna mention it Milady. Ye saved me grandson at Prestonpans. If it hadna been fer ye, he’d have died of his wounds there. I’m that grateful I could repay ye now.”

“Still Josiah, that was an awful chance ye took. We’re indebted to ye. I dinna have ta tell ye no to mention that Lady Broch Tuarach is here though aye?” The men exchanged a look, and Josiah shook his head.

“Na Mr. Murray, ye dinna. I shan’t e’en tell the Missus. What she does’na ken she canna spill by accident.”

“Good man.” Ian turned to Claire and drew her into the small room where the tack was kept.

“Claire. The redcoats are lookin’ for ye. They ken that Jamie is here, but since Colonel Grey gave him parole, they seem content ta let him bide here. They’ve come twice since Culloden ta ask if ye’ve been seen though. Bein as yer English they seem to be that much more angry wit ye.”

“I know Ian. I’ll stay in the house and hide when they come. I don’t care as long as I can be with Jamie.”

“I ken. I didna say that yer no welcome. I just want ye ta understand. I canna take ye ta Jamie until after dark. Ye can bide in here until then, aye? Twill only be another hour or two before the sun sets.”

Claire swallowed. Jamie was so close. A few yards away in the house. She nodded. “Alright.”

Ian patted her hand and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Claire was sure it had been longer than two hours. It was full dark now and still Ian had not come for her. Had something happened? Had Josiah turned her in? The tack room door squeaked as it opened, and Jenny stepped in.

“Sister!” They were in each other’s arms laughing and crying at the same time. “Ye could’ha knocked me over with a feather when Ian took me inta the bedroom and told me. Where the Hell have ye been?”

“Jamie sent me away. But I couldn’t stay away. I was sick for awhile, but as soon as I recovered I started coming back to Lallybroch.”

“Aye, but where? How did ye manage ta stay out of sight of the redcoats? It’s been almost ten weeks since the battle ye ken.”

“I know. It’s complicated. I promise Jenny, I’ll sit down with you and Ian and tell you everything. But first, can you take me to Jamie. _Please_ Jenny.”

“Aye. Maybe ye can get through ta the stubborn arse. Damned fool keeps sayin’ yer lost ta him, and tryin’ his best ta die.” Jenny was quite clearly at the end of her rope. “Come on then. Ian has Mrs. Crook helpin him put the bairns ta bed, so the way should be clear ta yer room.”

With Jenny leading the way, the two women quickly and quietly made their way into the house and up the stairs. Jamie was awake when they opened the door.

“Leave me be Jenny.” His face was to the wall, and his eyes were closed.

Jenny looked at Claire, annoyed with her brother. Claire patted Jenny’s shoulder and stepped into the room past her. With a commiserating look, Jenny stepped back out and closed the door.

Claire put the sack down on the floor, and just looked at him for a minute. Jamie said again.

“I mean it Janet. Go to your husband and leave me to my grief.”

“It isn’t Jenny. It’s me, Claire.”

“Claire.” He said on a sigh. He still hadn’t opened his eyes.

“Ye’re early tonight Sassenach. Ye usually wait until I’m asleep to visit me.”

“Jamie, I’m not a dream. I’m really here.” Claire crossed the room with quick steps.

Jamie’s eyes flew open as Claire’s hand touched his cheek.

“Claire!!!! What? How are ye here?" Jamie grabbed her face and kissed her hard. 

I dinna understand. How are ye here? I saw ye disappear through the stones. Ye went back to yer time.” Jamie hadn't stopped kissing her and touching her face and arms as she leaned over him.

Jamie paused and swallowed. “ Ye went back to Frank.” 

“I didn't want to go Jamie. I only went because you begged me to." Claire shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. Frank sent me back.”

“He WHAT!?” Jamie reared back, angry.

“No Jamie, you don’t understand. He didn’t reject me. Let me explain.”

Jamie seemed to realize that he was focusing on the wrong thing. “I’m sorry Sassenach. Ye must think I’ve lost my wits yellin’ at ye like that when ye’ve just returned.” Jamie began to struggle to sit up.

“Jamie. Lie back down. Jenny said you were wounded.” Claire moved back the blankets to have a look, and drew in a sharp breath when she saw the ugly wound on his thigh. Becoming clinical, she assessed the wound and how it was healing.

“There’s no sign of infection at least. Jenny took good care of you.”

“Aye, though I didna thank her for it at the time. Poured water near to boiling over the leg when it became inflamed and I was feverish.”

Claire winced. “Rather a brutal means of cleaning out infection, but I can’t blame her. In the absence of antibiotics, I might have done the very same thing. It did work after all.”

Covering him back up, Claire sat back down on the bed taking Jamie's hand. “Jamie, I have so much to tell you.”

“Aye. Beginning with why Frank sent you back to me. Did he no want ye anymore?” Jamie had another thought. “The bairn. Is the bairn alright?”

“The baby and I are both fine Jamie. I spent three weeks in the hospital and then another five weeks resting before I came back.” Claire hesitated. “You aren’t angry are you? You don’t want me to leave do you?”

“No, I dinna want ye to go.” Jamie kissed her tenderly on the mouth. “I’m just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Frank sent ye back. Ye said he loved ye.” Jamie knew that if the circumstances were reversed, he’d never let her go.

“He does love me. Frank told me he still loves me.”

“Then why?”

“Jamie. I promise to tell you everything. I’ll answer all your questions. Can it wait until morning? I’ve been walking from Craig na Dun and only got a ride for the last few miles. Between that and hiding from the English soldiers, I’m exhausted.”

Jamie looked at Claire apologetically. “Of course. Come to bed then Sassenach.”

Claire undressed down to her shift, being very careful to place all of her clothing in the bag she had brought, which she then placed in her trunk. Jamie raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask, keeping to his word that they could discuss things in the morning.

Claire climbed into the bed next to her husband and curled into his good side. Blowing out the candle next to the bed, Jamie rested his hand on his wife’s magnificent round arse, and kissing her lightly, fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time since he had sent her through the stones.


End file.
